


The Road

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [84]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War, Existing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Jimmy Kimmel Live!, birting, flickering, the red nose diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: Your favorite - okay, my favorite troublemakers - are back on their bullsh*t with a quick long distance call after Tom's appearance on Jimmy Kimmel Live.





	The Road

“You are supposed to be in bed.”

“Well hello to you too.”

“Carmen?”

“Well it certainly isn’t Bobby who picked up the phone.”

“You should be asleep.”

“Okay,  _ Dad _ .”

“Button, remember what the doctor said…”

“What was that again? He said so many things, and there I was, still woozy from giving up all that blood.”

“The bit about you sleeping more so you’re less stressed.”

“I don’t know if getting a full eight hours is going to do anything about my blood pressure.”

“It’s certainly couldn’t hurt.”

“I feel fine now.”

“You sound irritated.”

“It’s late, baby.”

“You called me!”

“I did, didn’t I?”

“I love you, Car.”

“I love you, too.”

“I would really love it if you slept.”

“Wait, you’d love me more if I slept more? Call me Sleeping Beauty.”

“Very funny.”

“But if I’m asleep all the time how are we going to make a baby?”

“Well, I’d wake you up for that.”

“Thanks. What are you doing now?”

“We just finished Kimmel.”

“How was it?”

“We did some trivia thing. I played spoons…”

“Did you bring your own spoons or were they provided for you?”

“They were provided for me.”

“But…”

“I had a couple in my suit jacket.”

“Nerd.”

“You love it.”

“I really do, actually.”

“I won a few bonsai trees.”

“With your  _ spoon _ playing?”

“The trivia, love.”

“Sweet.”

“And a riding lawn mower.”

“What the…?!”

“It rides quite well, love.”

“A lawn mower!”

“Do you reckon Bobby would be frightened by it?”

“Nuh uh.”

“Alright.”

“But maybe don’t bring it back right away.”

“Got it.”

“The airline probably wouldn’t let you carry it on.”

“That’s just as well. I have amassed an assortment of souvenirs for you madame.”

“Tom, you shouldn’t have.”

“Then I guess I’ll send back all these serums and potions I got in Korea…”

“No! I want those! I’m running low on snail mucus.”

“Jade from China. Sort of wedding trinkets, you see.”

“You softie.”

“Chopsticks.”

“Baby, you know you can always use your hands to eat sushi, right?”

“Well, I know that  _ now _ .”

“I love you.”

“I miss you.”

“Baby, I can’t even get into how much I miss you.”

“Love…”

“I need you back. I need to get the stench of that witch off you.”

“You can just call her Elizabeth.”

“No.”

“Button…”

“She always seemed to materialize right next to you on the red carpet.”

“Well, we are friends.”

“She’s not on the list.”

“I know.”

“Jenelle Riley.”

“And Guillermo del Toro for you.”

“That’s right, Sporty.”

“Will you go to sleep, love?”

“As soon as you say goodnight.”

…

“Tom?”

“Goodnight, love. I miss you so much.”

“You’ll be home soon?”

“Before you know it.”

“I’ll tell Bobby. He’s so sad.”

“Just him?”

“Maybe we’ve been lying on the floor and caterwauling together.”

“At least you’re together.”

“That’s what I told him.”

“I love you, you strange thing.”

“I love you, Tom. If I dream about riding lawn mowers tonight, it will be all your fault.”

“I take that as a compliment.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
